Marie Antoinette : Take 2
by Untouchable-melody
Summary: Please read !


** Bonjour ! Well this was a english project I had to do in November called "nano wrimo". We basically had to write a novel about anything we wanted (I chose to write about a modern day girl who is forces to go back in time and become the fabulous queen, Marie Antoinette) in 1 month. It's not finished, but if people want me to continue with it, I will! I'm only 13 so I apologize if the writing isn't very well. Please Enjoy !**

For what it's worth…I did not expect any of this…ANY of this to happen to me. I'm not going to not get ahead of myself, or else that would simply ruin the whole idea of this story. If you actually found the effort in yourself to read this, then I must tell this story right. Which means, from the beginning.

"Well basically…she was the Paris Hilton of France, you guys know…depending on someone else's money to meet her every-day demanding desires." said my sounding so ignorant history teacher. Of course all the students around me giggled to themselves thinking it was so "unique" to have a teacher just be so…open about a subject with them and think just maybe we could actually relate to .

As always, I'm sitting in my desk in the back of the room thinking…is that how is really was? If you were wondering, we're learning about the last queen of France, if you don't know who that is…it's Marie Antoinette. To me…she sounds like a spoiled brat who just happened to be the archduchess of Austria, ended up marrying Louis Aguste, and then eventually it just went down hill from there. But anyway, our whole class is supposed to write up a history report on her—.

"Maria over there! So what's your opinion on this so called 'glamorous queen'?"

Of course he calls on me now… knows I hate speaking in front of the class…I just start out fine and then I black out and have absolutely nothing left to say. Imagine, this has been happening ever since the third grade! Since I'm 10th grade now…that's a long time. has been trying to help me with my "phobia" since school started. But I think the only reason he calls on me so much is because as he calls it I'm a walking, talking history book. I guess I'm a good student, I get straight A's and things…but -

"Maria?" said sounding concerned.

"Oh! Sorry" I said and I stood up from my desk and slid my pencil into the sort of bun I made this morning with my hair.

"I-I think M-Marie Antionette was…w-well just too young and immature t-t-to take on the role of the queen of France. J-Just some of her choices she made were indescribably s-silly. Like for instance…she went into d-debt! You would think she would spend her money on her people…not h-herself." I stuttered.

I could feel everyone's wandering eyes watching me with such disgrace…I guess this is where I get all of the hurtful judgments. I'm already called "the nerd of the school" …and now this. This is just icing on the cake.

"Well…Thank you Maria, I'm sure that was helpful to many students. Just remember class your reports on due on my desk—"

RRRIIIINNNNGGG! Finally the last bell of the day, everyone rushed out of Mr. Dessen's class so fast that there were only 6 students left for him to even finish his sentence. As I was picking up my books I could see Mr. Dessen walking towards me.

"Maria…are going to be alright tomorrow? You do know part of this report is oral?"

"Mr. Dessen I'm sure I'll be okay…I'll just need to practice is all" I said, sounding actually confident in myself.

"Maria, I'll be perfectly fine with delaying this until you're comfortable to speak about this in front of the class. I know your paper will be excellent…it's just the way you present it. Now get on home, I sure do wish you the best of luck." said smiling at me.

"Thank you, your support is mostly appreciated" I said, flashing my one of many fake smiles at him. After Mr. Dessen and my little conversation I picked up my books and headed out the door thinking…how in the world can I do this?

_ Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_ Like I'm the only girl you'll ever love_

_ Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_ Only girl in the world_

"Only Girl" by Rihanna was coming from my red, old generation I-pod from the way home from school. For some reason I love the way my black and white checkered rain boots sounded against the side walk. There is just something about New York that makes me feel so…alive. With the city buildings towering over me, Broadway signs every way I turn and people carrying brief cases and Starbucks coffee cups in such a rush, even though they probably have all the time in the world…there is something about the energy here that I just can't get enough of. I didn't even mind the fact that I couldn't even tell that the air was "fresh and clean". With my black trench coat, white beret and bright red umbrella you could say I looked like I fit right in.

Finally, home…to our so called "high class" apartment. With a turn of a key, I was finally somewhere I belonged.

"Mom?" I said while ringing out my umbrella by the door, so wanting to see her.

"Yes, Love? Mommy's in her room" my affectionate mother said, sounding like she has something on her mind.

I smiled, then headed up our grand staircase. With our white walls, beautiful paintings of flowers in these gold painted frames, dark furniture, this room was breath-taking…I'll be honest our house was gorgeous. It was just our home.

I entered my mother's modern styled room, decorated with black and white photos of our family, special occasions...and my personal favorite, the picture of my parents on their wedding day. I was always fascinated by the way so much affection could be captured in a single photo. The picture itself was pretty simple…they both were standing in front of the church, my mother still clutching her bouquet of flowers, and the whole wedding "sha-bang". But the greatest thing about this picture wasn't the scenery but the way that my parents didn't even know it was being taken; they were just staring deeply into each other's eyes with so much love and desire. Love to me seems like it's only in fairy tales…but this picture for whatever reason makes me want to change my mind.

I heard footsteps heading towards me…high heels to be exact, my mother ofcourse.

"Still admiring that photo, dear?" My mother asked.

"Of course, it's my all time favorite." I said smiling.

My mother sighed. Then sat on her giant, king sized bed absolutely covered with pillows.

"Come sit with mommy, and I'll tell you what's going on for tonight" She said.

"Alright" I said walking towards her.

"Okay, well your father and I have to attend a special business dinner tonight, Are you going to be alright and everything?"

Again? They're going out again? This is the third time this week. I thought we could all stay home and enjoy some family time. Since I am a lonely child, I really don't have that much company. I know some people think having sibling is the most annoying thing you can live with but, to me it's so much better then having to be alone more then half the week.

"Um…yes it's fine, I actually have to go to the library for a history project, I'll just pick up dinner on the way back." I said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh how wonderful! So this works out for the both of us!" she said. Obviously she was clueless of how upset I was. How in the world could she not see how upset I was about this.

"Now, my sweetest Maria…help momma get ready. You know I can never decide which color looks best on me. And don't even get me started on what shoes to wear, that's the most difficult task."

I smiled. If this is the only time I get to spend with her, so be it. At least it's better then nothing.

It was still raining by the time my mother had left to meet my father, and I was on my way to the library and had just enough time to pick up a peppermint mocha at the little coffee shop on the way there. Oh, how beautiful the big apple was in mid November. Just walking down the sidewalk looks as if it could be a picture in one of those little yearly calendars you can get at A.C Moors for like…a dollar. The trees were bare by this time of the year, and every breath you took could be clearly seen. Everyone walking around was wearing their newly purchased hats and scarves with a burst of pink on their cheeks thanks to the swishing of the wind.

After a short little walk I finally approached the tall (and quite intimidating I must say) doors to the place I'm going to spend next few hours having to fill my mind with immature facts about a silly, young queen. As I grabbed for the giant, door handle I swear I heard a slight whisper in my ear and say,_" Welcome Maria". _Fantastic. Now I'm imagining things, I had to tell my mind to just wipe it off, and forget about it.

I could just feel my body saying "ahh", as I stepped into the library. I could feel the warmth of the radiant heat slowing commencing to my body after being in the freezing. November rain. As I walked toward the front desk, I saw an elderly woman dressed in a back pencil skirt, a black top that looked to have some kind of flowery pattern, one of those old lady scarves, dangling earring, and a pair of those glasses that only the librarians in movies have.

She greeted me with such a warm smile and simply said "Hello there, I'm Ms. White, the librarian…so how may I help you today dear?

"Well, I have to do a report on the last queen of France, Marie Antoinette…so I'm looking for a few books or references to help me out." I said.

"No problem sweet pea, please follow me" Ms. White said with yet another smile leading me to the back section of the library.

As we walked, all I could see was aisles and aisles of books left to be open, pages yet to be turned…voices of authors from all over the world yet to be heard. I'll be honest…I am sort of a bookworm. Just being in a place like this…a place full of knowledge gets me so excited for some reason.

"Well here we are." She said while skimming her finger across the spines of the books.

"Thank you so—" I started to say.

"Ah! Found it!" Ms. White said while pulling out an old looking musty book from the shelf.

"This book will cover pretty much of Marie Antoinette's life, she is quite a woman. You'll defiantly be surprised, Maria."

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything…but how do you know my name? I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've met" I said with such suspicion in my voice.

"Oh! Eh…I have to run my dear. Good luck with your project!" she said while running off into a random aisle. It sounded as if she knew something…but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

First the whispering…and now a random librarian, who by the way I have never seen at this library before…knows my name. What in the world was going on? I swear I had to just say to my head 'Calm down Maria, it has just been a weird day is all, and that's it. Take a deep breath and just continue with your project'. Before I sat down I took two deep breaths while taking off my black trench, white beret and set down my drenched, red umbrella on the floor. As I sat down I finally realized how much work had to be done.

An hour later, I finally had jotted down some things from my notes I had already taken in class. Not that much progress was being done…but I was getting there. Since I really had no where else to turn, I reached for the book the librarian had pulled out for me. The book looked as if not many people had read it, but it didn't look like it was recently published either. As I opened the book…everything in the library went silent. The only thing I heard was the sound of my own breathing. I glanced over at my coffee cup…and oddly it seemed like it was some how vibrating or shaking. And then the library started to furiously tremble…books were falling off shelves, posters were falling from the walls, just everything was going insane. I ran as fast as I could down the main aisle of the library screaming at the top of my lungs searching for that crazy librarian, "Ms. White! Ms. White!" But it looked as if no one was in the library except for me. I was all alone. Where did everyone go? I think that was the point when I really started to panic and think 'what if something was seriously wrong?' I ran back to the table where I had laid my books to grab my things and get out as fast as I possibly could. But then out of nowhere…everything went black.

When I finally woke up (which, by the way felt like forever) I was in, what seemed to be a late 17th century Victorian styled bedroom laying in one of those canopy beds that only a princess would have. On the right side of me, there was a cute little bedside table with a candle, which was the only source of light in the entire room. But from what I could observe, the room was covered in floral, dark wallpaper and there was boy about my age…maybe even a little bit older standing near the long curtains while staring out the high windows in to the evening, star coated sky. I looked down at myself…I was still wearing the same clothes I had on in the library…but where was I now? Was I dreaming?

"Oh good. You're awake." said a soft, but quite unfamiliar voice.

I turned my head into the direction of the voice. Instead of him facing the windows…now he was facing me. With only the light from the candle I could see he had a muscular figure with a pair of very attractive, broad shoulders. Also I could see that he had a mop of jet, black hair. But who exactly was he?

"Who are you? And where am I!" I said with such curiosity and wonder in my voice.

"It's Maria right?" the stranger said while pulling a chair from what seemed to look like a desk, over to my bedside and then sat down.

"Yes, Maria…Maria Swift" I said, still quiet confused on what exactly what was going on.

"Well Maria Swift, I have a feeling you're not going to believe what I have to tell you." He said adding a little bit of laughter to his voice.

"Oh really? Shock me."

"Alright…but don't you dare say I didn't warn you."

He took a deep breath before he began…I'm guessing this is something serious.

"Look Marie—"

"It's Maria, not Marie." I said cutting him off.

"Okay, fine Maria it is. But if you think about…they're pretty much the same. The only difference is one has 'ie' and one has "ia"."

"Actually, um no. My parents didn't name me Marie, it was Maria…after my grandmother of course. How could you get those mixed up? They are totally two different names." I argued back.

"Okay, whatever! Can I please just get this out? I don't feel like arguing about this silly, immature topic all night. You have very high standards that you have to live up to. So please just keep your little mouth to yourself until I'm finished."

"High standards, what are you talking—"

"Shush!" he said while putting one of his hands over my mouth. I felt like a prisoner being held captive by an evil, mastermind who had absolutely no way out.

"Okay…look I know all of this is going to sound extremely crazy…but just try to go along with it for now. Alright…well…um…basically you have to full the shoes of Marie Antoinette. You are going to relive her life. My people and I sent for you…we possible think you can save the history of France. You're going go through all of her experiences…you are her. So you are no longer Maria Swift madame…you are further known as Marie Antonia Josepha Johanna, the Archduchess of Austria and future Dauphine of France."

My mind was going in about a million directions. I was so…surprised, scared, and confused. This seems impossible. Me? Act the life of Marie Antoinette? Is this a joke, or a dream? So I guess this is how Mia, in "The Princess Diaries" felt…you know, when her long, lost grandmother told her she was the future princess of Genovia. And the unforgettable words that Mia responded with …"Shut Up?"

"What are you talking about? I'm Maria Swift; I live in New York with my parents in a high class apartment on Main Street. I go to George Washington High School…I have straight A's and right now I'm supposed to be in the library writing up a report on Marie Antoinette…not be here! This is obviously a dream!" I could hear myself echoing throughout the room.

I paused. Laid myself back on to the bed, closed my eyes and solemnly repeated…_"This is just a dream, wake up Maria. This is just a dream, wake up Maria. This is just a dream, wake up Maria."_

"Hate to break it to you Maria, but that's not going to work. My people and I sent for you through that library book you picked up."

"Who's 'your people'? And the only reason I opened it was to get some information on her! I think Marie Antoinette was just a stupid, girly like woman who got a little too caught up on herself and not her people!"

"Well maybe you could change that since you're going to have to be her." He said with a grin.

"But I don't want to! And I don't even have the slightest idea on being a royal!"

"Don't worry about the being royal part. I'll always be by your side. Look, I can go back in time to change things…like right now I want to reverse the French Revolution. So the other I guess you could say the other 'time travelers' and I put some magic into that book for one person, which is you, to come and be Marie Antoinette and relive her life and just to help us. Now you have a very long day ahead of you so please just get some rest."

The stranger stood up from his chair and walked over to where the candle was lit.

"But what about my family, my friends…you know, my life back home?" I said with such worry in my voice looking straight into his eyes.

"I'll explain all of this at a better time, now please just try to relax…tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." He said sounding so confident in himself

I don't understand, how this guy can act like everything is okay? I still have so many questions to ask. I don't even know what to do with myself!

The stranger bent down and blew out the candle, the only source of light I had now was the shine of the moon. I could hear his footsteps heading towards the door.

"W-wait!" I stammered.

"Yes?"

"I don't even know your name…and do you promise to stand by my side through all of this?"

"It's Blade madame…Blade Maragoza. And if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I'm going to help you through all this…I promise." Blade said in this soft, whisper like voice that made me think…I might actually be okay.

I snuggled under the number of sheets on the bed and just tried to make myself feel comfortable. Then I heard Blade whisper something under his breath and then very quietly shut the door. I understand that Blade has all the confidence in me, but what if I left him down? This all still feels like a dream…I just can't get over the fact that I'm supposed to be Marie Antoinette. At that moment I closed my eyes as hard as I possibly could hoping that this would all just disapeer and I could be back in the library, just doing my report on the woman I'm appartently supposed to be. I opened my eyes…everything was still here, nothing had changed.

So then I just stared into the ceiling thinking 'What's in store for me tomorrow?" .

_ June 6__th__ 1769_

_ My dearest Louis XV,_

_ The relationship of Austria and France must be summented by marriage. My youngest daughter, Marie Antonia, will be Queen of France and Navarre, due to the situation of Maria Johannas death. I will give Marie the good news this afternoon, and slowly but surely get her prepared for her and Louis Agustes marriage. This marriage will create a union for our two great lands. I have very many children my lord, and I plan to install them all around Europe as spouses to the eventful rulers of other countries. This is, after all the family business and much is expected of Marie. I am sure Francis 1, the Holy Roman Emperor, my husband would've been very pleased with this late engagment. All of Austria thanks and solutes you and as well your country. We will stay in touch momentarilly. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Marie Theresa, Queen of Hungary,_ _Bohemia and ruler of the Habsburg dominions_

_ May 5__th__ 1770_

History Check :

For the next couple of days they will be traveling to the boarders of Austria for the "Hand Over Ceremony". Which is when Marie Antoinette will be officially accepted in to France's court….If you don't know she was a was the youngest daughter of Francis I, Holy Roman Emperor, and Maria Theresa 'not the saint', Queen of Hungary and Bohemia and ruler of the Habsburg dominions "rulers of Austria basically". And what I mean by "she will be accepted" is she will marry Dauphin Louis-Auguste and become the Dauphine of France. The reason for this marriage was to summent the two lands, Austria and France. Okay….back to the story.

"How exactly do you think she's going to get through this Blade? She's a silly, american teenage girl whose expected to act like one of the most looked at figures in the french revolution!" Blades 'time traveling' friend Charles said while preparing the carriage earlier that morning.

"I have faith in her Charels…and c'mon what girl wouldn't want to be Dauphine? They are basically princesses for goodness sake!"

Charles gave a little laugh before he said,

"Blade, I think you'll be supraised."

_Shhhh…shhhh (curtains opening)_

Eh. Already? I could hear my mother opening my curtains. Stupid school…but at least I think it's Friday. Even before I could open my eyes, I could already feel the bright morning light. I asked my self…what would you like for breakfeast Maria? Scrambled eggs with toast, vanilla yogurt with some fresh, cut fruit? Um no. It's probably just another one of those granola bars you beg your mom for at the store, but never actually want to eat when you get home. I was stretching my arms above my head about to open my eyes expecting to see my own comfy room.

"Good Morning Madam."

I opened my eyes.

Shit. Oh my goodness…I completley forgot. I thought all of that comotion was a dream! In front of me stood what seemed to be a maid. I slammed myself back against the firm mattress.

"Now madam, I know you're nervous for the days to come but your mother wants you to leave as soon as possible" the maid said sounding as if this wasn't the first time Marie Antoinette was "dilly dallying".

I sat myself up with the support of my arms.

"Um, eh…goodmorning. I'm sorry, my memory must be going blank for the moment, but what events are happening again?" I said trying to act as if this was all normal for me.

"Uh, Madam how could you forget? We've been waiting for this day for years." The maid said sounding concerned.

"I'm sorry it's just my mind seems to be grasping at my grip, I had this horrible dream last night that has gotten my mind in a daze."

My mind seems to be grasping at my grip? Gotten my mind in a daze? What message was I trying to get across to the woman?

"It's the Hand Over ceremony, you remember. It's when you officially will be accepted into Frances court." The Maid had said with a tint of pride in her voice.

My memory was slowly coming back now. I remember last night before Blade had left the room saying I had some very big days coming up. I'm guessing that it was this he was referring to.

"Oh! Of course, how could that have ever slip my mind?" I said adding some laughter to my voice.

"Well let's get to it then" she said as a grin spread across her face.

About 45 minutes later, the maid had got me in a dress. It was so hard to breath…my corset was so tight. I guess what they say is right, beauty is pain and pain is beauty. But honestly, I think I have at least 5 layers of clothing on. The dress wasn't even extreme, it was a light, sky blue with a white ruffled collar and a line of black buttons running down the center.

"Isn't it nice to not have to go so extreme on the dressing today? Since you are going to be in a carriage for quiet some time, I wanted you to be comfortable." The maid said while fastening the last of the many tiny buttons and hooks on the back.

"Oh yes, um defiantly." I said, trying not to sound like a complete liar.

If this was so called "comfortable", I don't want to wait and find out what "extreme" is.

"All right Miss, lets get you down from this stool and go do your hair." the maid said while gesturing for my hand.

I gave her my hand as I stepped down. Now was that necessary? It's really not that hard to step down from a stool. Ugh! Why was this girl so pampered?

The maid led me to a cute, little French table that had a small, silver mirror, combs and a brush laid out.

"Madam, would you just like to do a simple hairstyle today?" the maid said after I took my seat on the wooden chair.

"Whatever is best I suppose." I responded in a soft voice while dawdling with my thumbs.

I could feel the way the maid started to stroke my hair with the brush…it reminded me of the way my mother used to do it. That thought automatically triggered on how much I missed her already, and it hasn't even been a full day.

I sighed. And to think of it, Marie Antoinette probably never got her hair brushed by her mother. That's such a shame, because there is something about it that has a close bond between a mother and daughter. Because a full, grown woman always remembers as a child having her hair gently brushed from the love of her mom. I glanced into the mirror to the left side of me. Then stopped as soon as I saw my reflection.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

Oh. My. Lord. What happened to my to my long, brown hair? Now it's a straw colored blonde, I look like a Barbie doll for goodness sake! Blade never prepared me for any of this! My eyes were still the same, a light bursting blue with tiny specks of light green. I turned the mirror over so I couldn't look at that stranger that was supposedly myself. I looked down, my body was the same…a tiny waist, medium size bust line and hips. But I think those were the only things that hadn't changed. I looked a little bit paler then usual but maybe that was because of how nervously sick I felt. Did this happen over night or something? Why didn't Blade tell me?

"What's wrong madam!" The maid asked while frantically setting the brush down on the table-top.

Oh no. Now I freaked out the maid…again. How am I going to explain my weird behavior? What am I supposed to say?

"_Oh, well I'm not really Marie Antoinette…I'm actually Maria Swift from the future, from this place called 'new york'. You see, I was in the library writing up a report on Marie Antoinette when I opened this book a crazy librarian handed me and before I could ask anything about it, she ran off. And when I eventually opened the book, things started to get a little out of hand. The whole library started to tremble, and when I went to go find help…no one was in the library except for myself! So when I went back to go grab my things, I glanced back at the book one last time and then…in a way sort of 'blacked out'. And when I woke up I was in you're time period, and then I met Blade, and he soon told that I was going to have to fill the shoes of Marie Antoinette. He apparently 'sent for me'. And that's why I'm freaking out every 5 seconds, because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing!"_

Um, no. I could never say something like that. If I even said something close to that, this woman would think I was going insane! But if you think of it….I already am.

"Madam, is everything alright!" The maid frantically asked while setting the brush down on the table.

"Eh, I'm so sorry! I'm just so nervous and jumpy for this 'Hand Over' ceremony, I have absolutely no idea what to do with myself!" I said setting my head in my hands trying to act as if that's what was really bothering me.

"Oh…so that's why you've been acting differently this morning. Madam, I promise you everything will be okay. All of Austria has faith in you." The maid said while picking my head out of my hands and started to stroke my hair with the brush once again, and then eventually tied a sleek, black ribbon as a hand band around my head.

All of Austria…oh my. Even though I'm not fond of Marie Antoinette…she had had a lot of weight on her shoulders right now, how in the world did she handle this?

I picked up the turned over the mirror and looked deep into it's reflection at the girl I was supposed to be. Right now she was a stranger…a stranger with the name of Marie Antonia Josepha Johanna, who right now…was me.

I take a deep breath as two doormen in matching attire grasp the dark gold, door handles and open it for me. Wow. In front of my stands a very wide and tall Victorian styled hallway, and standing near the back wall waiting for me is my 'Marie Antoinette's' mother, Marie Theresa with…oh my goodness, Blade! I gulp before I start my way across the long corridor. I keep my neck and head straight, but I'm secretly glancing in every direction I possibly can. The walls are covered in wallpaper, not very bright colors actually, there are a lot of browns, emeralds and different shades of gold…but that's basically it. As I'm getting closer to their presence, I start to sweat. Then before I know it…I'm standing in front of Marie Theresa, the person not only a day ago, I could only hear about from only my history book. She defiantly wasn't the person who I pictured her to be. Her white, grayish hair was pulled into tight curls with a lacy vial draping over it from behind. Black and sterling silver jewelry covered her neck and ears. Her body looked as if it was being squished inside her black and golden dress, her chest was literally up to her chin. She took a hold of my hands then gave me a slight smile.

"The court of France is not like Vienna, listen closely to Ambassador Mercy's council, all eyes will be on you" she said while gesturing to Blade.

Wait, I thought he was Blade…great now I have even more questions. I so badly wanted to say something, but I had a feeling I should just keep my mouth shut for the moment. I looked at Blade, or who ever he was for that matter waiting for a silent explanation, but he just simply nodded like last night had never existed.

Before letting go of the grasp of our hands, Marie Theresa gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled me in for a light hug. I was waiting for a 'Good Luck!' or 'I'll always be with you' or even an 'I love you' but she said nothing after that. I guess when you were seeing your child for the last time before they leave and our handed off to another court, showing the least bit of affection was not an option.

Within only a few seconds Blade released himself from the side of my so called 'mother' and ever so lightly laid his hand across my back and started leading me back to the door where I had entered from. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own high-heeled shoes. Once we were out the long hallway and I heard the door hinge shut, Blade turned to me.

"So I'm assuming you slept well?" he casually asked.

"Oh, just grand. Thank you for asking…Ambassador Mercy." I stammered sarcastically.

And with that…the conversation was over. Once again we walk up to a pair of giant, king-size doors that are open by doormen. As I step outside into the warm, morning sun, I suddenly pause. I realize…it's warm, and not freezing cold. The last time I checked…it was November. I turn to Blade.

"What is the Month?"

"May, Madam. You really…are out of it today aren't you? Just make sure you don't ask an idiotic question like that in front of the Dauphin." he firmly states.

Because that wasn't embarrassing. Thanks Blade.

As I walk down a little set of steps, I see in front waiting for me is a white associated with gold and blue carriage. It looked as if the one Cinderella rode to the ball. When I finally reach it, the door is open for me once again by a doorman, he gestures his hand, I take it of course and I enter the baby blue cushioned carriage.

"Oh before I forget Madam…" Blade quickly says before running off.

A few minutes later, Blade comes running back with an adorable little, black pug in his arms.

"We can't forget Mops, can we?" Blade says before handing me this adorable little guy and stepping up into the carriage and taking the seat right across from me.

I can not believe I was to oblivious earlier to notice that he was wearing a black 17th century styled wig. Of course he still looked highly attractive, his tan skin just made his baby blue eyes just pop. And his cute, little dimples…eh stop think about that Maria! It's not like you haven't seen a cute guy before I had to tell myself. But he seems so different…stop! To get my mind back on track, I made my mouth blurt something out.

"Mops?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, Mops…your dog." Blade said kind of snobbishly.

After we both got settled and comfortable, the carriage started to pull away from the…I guess you would call it a palace? Blade then looked at me and let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I had to act like a total douche, it's just no one can find out our little secret." He says out of nowhere.

Silence.

"Do have any idea where you just were?" He said with a sort of laughter in his voice.

"Um…a palace" I said then flash him one of my giant, cheesy smiles.

I hear a slight snort from him, which then makes me laugh.

"Well, you're close. That was the Hofburg Palace, currently home to Marie Theresa, Queen of Hungary and Bohemia and ruler of the Habsburg dominions. And it was recently home to Francis I, Holy Roman Emperor, but he passed in 1765."

"O-Oh" I said while petting Mops on his furry little head.

Poor Marie, I read in my History textbook that also her sister Maria Josepha and Charles Joseph died also. It was supposedly from a very common disease called 'small pox'. She must of went through a lot of pain as a child. I couldn't even imagine. I'm an only child back home, and I've never had a person pass away that was extremely important to me.

"So when were you planning on telling me, oh I don't know…my hair would change a bubbly blond!"

"Ya…um I heard your little shriek, or whatever that was for that matter, all the way from the other side of the palace!" he said laughing.

"It's not funny! I thought I was going crazy for a second." I said trying to sound mad at him, but I couldn't help but flash him a smile.

"I would've told you…but you really needed a good nights rest, I could just tell by how droopy your eyes were."

"I guess you're right…it was just a giant shock, all of this is like a huge explosion in my face. I'm so…confused and lost, you have no idea."

"Actually, I know how you feel. This may sound insane but—"

"Please, this whole issue is insane" I quickly responded.

"Well, ever since I was child I've been able to time travel and help historical figures, big and small. This is what I was born to do, like for instance who do you think went out and bought Michelangelo paint when he ran out? Or gave George Washington the idea of crossing the Delaware? That was me. This is by far my greatest challenge though. But other then time traveling, I can read peoples minds and I have a few other tricks up my sleeve." He said while flashing his adorable dimples again."

Wow.

"So what am I thinking now?" I asked with a devilish grin.

"That you think I have adorable dimples" He said like he was used to that kind of attention.

Darn it. This guys good. He's cocky too, it's nothing new though…the guys at school always put on this act that they get this attention from girls all the time.

"Well c'mon, who can resist dimples?" I asked nervously.

I hope he doesn't realize I'm nervous.

"Where are we going exactly? You never told me Blade, like you said you would. Please no more surprises for today."

As I just finished my sentence, Mops let out a little yawn.

"Just because you said that I'm not going to tell you"

"You're kidding me, Right?"

"Ha! You wish. Nope, god were going to have an awesome time for the rest of our lives. Aren't you excited?"

He's so frustrating.

"Can you just please tell where this carriage is headed please?"

"I don't think so Barbie doll!" he said jokingly.

Oh, so now he's cracking jokes. He's quiet the comedian, not. Before I could say anything more Blade stood up from his seat with a bid, wide smile smacked across his face.

"W-Where are y-you g-going?"

"You don't need to worry you're pretty little face about it. With the snap of my fingers you won't even have to see me."

"I'm sure." I said as I crossed me arms across my chest.

Blade brought his arm up into the air.

_Snap!_

"Marie…" and unnoticeable voice said.

I open my eyes, I'm in the same carriage I was before when I was talking to Blade and when he suddenly disappeared with the snap of his fingers. But now, too young ladies, about my age, were sitting in front of me. Then as if someone in my mind was whispering directly to me they softly said…

'_They were Marie Antoinette's friends; they were to keep her company on her long trip to the boarders of Austria for the ceremony. Enjoy yourself; just enjoy the opportunity to having girl time, or whatever you call it'_

Just by the last sentence…I knew it was Blade. I'm guessing he forgot to mention when he was telling me he could read peoples minds that he could also be in them as well. That boy forgets a lot of things.

"Oh sorry, I must've dosed off. I didn't have much sleep last night." I said with a daisy sort of a grin.

One of them had dark brown hair, which was pulled back into a low bun and had loose curls surrounding her pale face. She was wearing a casual dark emerald green dress with white ruffled cuffs.

'_Her name is Mary-Ann, and the other is Elizabeth'_

I turned to the dark blond on the right side of me. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun with what looked like a soldiers hat, it looked so different and edgy. She was also wearing a dark shade of vanilla casual dress. Over top was a dark raspberry color what seems to be a 17th century blazer. 17th century clothing is so…beautiful and elegant. That's the one thing I'll never get tired about around here.

"Thank you for showing me" Mary Ann said while handing me a small, circular, baby blue box.

"Your Welcome" was the quickest thing that came out of my mouth, even though I didn't know what I was saying it for.

I opened it expecting a piece of jewelry of some sort…but it was actually a hand painted picture of what looked to be Louis Aguste surrounded by blue diamonds. I'm finally fixing all the information together…I'm being handed off to France officially today.

'_Yay! You finally figured it out,'_

Stop it Blade. Stop, just go away!

"Do you like him?" Elizabeth asked.

I look deep into the picture, trying to find it's emotion…but at the moment I'm sensing absolutely nothing.

"He has kind eyes." I respond. But to think of it…what portraits don't have kind eyes unless they're squinting or pouting.

"Defiantly very French." Mary Ann chimes in. I do have to agree with her I must say. With his dark hair and pale skin…he was a French fry all right.

We all giggle as if we're all regular teenage girls gossiping about boys in the food court at the mall.

To pass the time we'd play card games, tell stories or sing songs. But most of the time I'd be starring out the window just wondering how my life as the Dauphine and future Queen would be. On and off, I would open the blue box and look at my future husband. Eh. It's so crazy to think that I'm betrothed… I'm only 15. And so was she…Marie Antoinette was in this very same situation.

'_Well it was her life, Blondie'_

Shut up Blade!

After an hour or two, all three of us fell asleep in some of coziest blankets around. But when we were hungry we ate fruit, muffins or what ever was packed for us really. When we wanted to talk we talked, when we were tired we slept. It was so nice to have girly company, back in New York I never had any close friends, considering the fact we only moved there not over a year ago.

As night came over the sky, I was the only one still awake. The only thing I could hear was the _Clip, clop, clip, clop_ from the horse's hooves. Tomorrow I shall be passed over to France, and to my new home in Versailles. New, new, new is the only word that comes to mind.

I guess Blade could tell I was scared…and to calm my fears, he started to softly sing to sooth my mind.

'_And she dreams she's dancing,_

_ Around and around without any cares_

_ And her very first love was holding her close_

_ And a soft wind is blowing her hair'_

With the sound of his voice, I slowly drifted off to a deep, wondrous sleep.

With all of us chattering away the next morning while getting dressed in the carriage 'Ya you try getting dressed in a moving carriage with two other people' I completely forgot that this whole thing wasn't normal. About 8 O'clock sharp the next morning the carriage stopped.

The next thing I know, Blade knocks on the out side of the carriage door. The doorman opens the door as required. And I see his smiling face looking up at me. Seeing his face made me get butterflies, he sang to me last night…no boy has ever, ever done that before to me.

"A-Are we there yet?" I sweetly ask.

"Yes, we have arrived at the French and Austrian boarder for the official Hand Over. Then you will be presented to the king and to your fiancé, Louis Aguste." He said so sophisticatedly.

He gestured his giant hand, I gripped on to it and stepped down from the carriage. Then the doorman handed Mops to Blade. Elizabeth and Mary Ann were not far behind us. Blade led me to a giant, royal blue, velvet tent. Out side waiting from me was a woman, about my mother's age dressed in a dark red velvet dress, with a black miniature soldier's hat that looked a tiny bit like the one Elizabeth was wearing earlier. She also had on a pair of long, diamond earrings. How come everyone hear look so dark?

"Your royal highness, may I present to your mistress of the house hold, Comtesse De Noailes." Blade says.

"Your royal highness." she says and then bows.

'_Mistress, meaning that she will help you with proper etiquette, and just simply teach you the ropes of things' _

I didn't now whether to nod, or shake hands. So I just pulled her into a tight hug. I could hear Blade slapping his hand on his forehead, opps I guess that wasn't the best move. But either way, the woman acted as if she was a stick and never had a single hug her entire life. It was just a hug after all.

"Eh…Madam." She said, and then I took Mops from Blade arms, and then followed her into the giant tent, leaving Blade and the many soldiers and people of the court outside in the chilly, earl gray, morning air.

The only thing I could hear was the many different chirpings of the birds.

"This structure of the Hand Over ceremony has been built precisely has strived of orders of the two great lands. You have entered on Austrian soil, and you will exit on French as the Dauphine…of France. Now you must bid farewell to your party, and leave all of Austria…behind."

I turned to Mary-Ann and Elizabeth…I only just met them, now I have to say goodbye? Mary-Ann was already dobbing her eyes with a white, all lace hanker chief. We all huddled in a tiny circle, or a triangle because there were three of us. They both were whispering things like 'Good Luck', or 'We'll miss you'. I gave them both tight hugs, they both were a million times better at giving hugs then 'stick in the mud' over there. Mary-Ann and Elizabeth were the closest girl friends I'd ever had, and even though the carriage ride was torture, it was like a little slumber party. Who would ever think my first slumber party would be in the 17th century?

I smile at the both of them before I back away and turn around to Comtesse De Noailes. I nod to signal her that I'm ready. I pet Mops on his little furry head before I notice all the wondering eyes towards him. And before I know a soldier in a uniform…that kind of looked like the fabric of the tent, was lifting Mops up and out of my hands.

"Mops!" I yelp while starring into dogs cutest little black beady eyes.

"You can have as many French dogs, as you like." Stick in the mud said with a wide smile on her face.

Oh I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs! I've already had so much taken away from me in the past couple of days and now this. This is when tears started coming to my eyes. I could hear Blade's voice in my head saying:

'_Everything will be all right…I promise. Just stay strong, you can do this'_

He was right…I _can_ do this. I walk deeper into the tent and notice a crystal chandelier hanging above my head…this is a tent, how, why? Oh forget it. As they bring me deeper into the tent, I notice all new faces just staring blankly at me.

"It is a custom..for the bride retain nothing…belonging to a foreign court, and it is always absurd for such an occasion" The Countess said starting to unbutton my pale yellow dress.

As maids come left and right taking off my layers of clothing, I'm left standing here in my birthday suit, and the only thing left of my clothing was my high white, cotton socks with a single tiny blue bow at the top, left from yesterday. Which, by the way were soon stripped off of me as well.

It is freezing and I'm shivering…I feel modified because I'm all open for the whole world to see. I can't even look into the Contess's eyes because they're fixed on looking at the floor. The feeling of shame rushes over me…I'm so embarrassed. Back in New York I was afraid to even to walk out of the house in a bikini…and now nude?

Eventually they started to dress me layer by layer. First layer was what looked to be a white, cotton nightgown. And then there was the "hoops" which made the dress seem wider and fuller. And of course…my favorite, the corset. Tighter and tighter the maids would pull, and every time they pulled I sucked in my breath. How were ladies supposed to breath in this? And to think that the women back in New York complain about skinny jeans and stilettos…that's nothing compared to this, absolutely nothing.

The dress it self was a beautiful baby blue color. It had a scoop neck line with little white ruffles. It also had long sleeves that had cuffs outlined in a white fabric. The skirt section looked as if it came right out of a Cinderella storybook. The maids also slipped on me a pair of matching shoes and gloves.

Next was the hair…goodness did that take a long time. But of course to keep me entertained was the Countess. She was explaining what is expected of me when I meet the king and my future husband. But to be honest, all I could hear coming out of her mouth was _"Blah, Blah, Blah"_. I had a…guess you would call it a stylist, who came and did my hair. It was curled fully in the back, my bangs swept away from my face. And on top of it all was a miniature soldier's hat in the same light blue of my dress, and on the back of the hat sat a baby blue feather.

"Beautiful. Now let's get you on to make up." The countess says.

Another maid walks over and starts me on the make up.

"Well looks like you don't need a lot of this." the maid says gesturing to the white powder.

"You pale Austrians." she whispers under her breath.

I didn't no whether to respond or to stay quiet…so I just nodded.

When we put on the final touches…I looked like a porcelain doll. With the light red piles of rouge and pale skin I've always had, if you shrunk me and someone put me in a toy store, no one would know the difference.

"There your finished!" the countess said while fastening a light blue choker, that had a bow and a dark blue diamond to where the knot should be.

I looked up into the Countess's eyes as she mouths _'You're ready'._

I stand up from my chair, and commence from out of the tent. Blade was standing there waiting for me, I walk out so nervous that I'm thinking I must have the most blank expression.

"Smile, you look beautiful." He says loud and clear.

"I guess I'm just nervous." I say as I pass him.

"So where are they, you know the king and Louis?" I ask him anxiously looking around for the sight of them.

Blade laughs to himself as if I just said the funniest joke of man kind.

"What?" I seriously ask.

"We still have to ride their sweet cheeks." He answers.

"More riding? I can't take it!"

"This time it's only about thirty-five minutes to get there, I promise."

Blade ever so gently laid his hand over top of me back and started leading me back to the carriage.

The doorman opens the carriage door for Blade and I, I grab his hand to help get myself up and in. Blade ignores the doorman's gesture and pulls himself up by using his firm, muscular arms.

"And besides.." He says while gripping onto the door handle.

"We have some things to discuss." He says ending his statement while shutting the door before I could even decline.

"I heard she's very beautiful. I'll probably end up with someone who looks like a dog, or maybe even a horse" joked Louis-Stanislas, Louis Aguste's younger brother.

Louis and his two younger bothers, Louis Stanislas and Charles Philippe were discussing about Louis's soon to be wife, Marie Antoinette. All three of them playing with their swords and having little 'wars' as if they were all little boys again.

Louis was praying to the lord that his brothers didn't notice of how nervous he was, that was the last thing he needed was for his younger brothers to tell that he was secretly self insecure, and just god damn scared for this so called 'gorgeous Austrian' was coming to marry him.

"I-I um, heard she's nice." was all Louis could respond with.

All three of them started to walk over towards where the carriages would be coming in.

"Well if you have any issues with malady, you can let her know I'm single." Charles playfully joked.

'_Oh dear lord, help me' _was all that came into Louis's mind after that.

"I wanted to thank you for singing me to sleep last night, you have no idea how much it felt." I told Blade after the carriage started going again.

After I said that, Blade looked deep into my eyes.

"No problem, I sensed you really needed it." he said.

There was an awkward silence that followed that quick conversation.

"Um, Look…when you meet the king and Louis, I'll tell you what to say and do, so you don't have to worry about that kay?"

"Okay…thank you" I say in a low, mouse like voice.

With nothing else to be said I get back to starring outside the window, where my mind just went off and was wondering again. On and off again, I would glance over at Blade, and a couple time I actually caught him starring at me as well.

"Are you scarred?" he asked out of now where.

"Yes…I'm about to meet the king of France for goodness sake!"

Suddenly, the carriage stopped.

"Well it looks like we've…stopped" he said while craning his neck to look out the window.

As he said that single sentence…my stomach just dropped.

**Hope you all enjoyed it so far! Hopefully I'll continue, please review and comment !**


End file.
